Jade of Hope
by Raven of the night 5548
Summary: A girl called Bloom is sent to a school in Egypt with her friends where she mets up with Yugi and co where they uncover secrets about Blooms past and the secrets hidden for thousand of years as well as try to finnish school with a few swear word and gore
1. start of it all

Hey this is my first fanficion that I have done so I hope that you like it. I am so sorry if there are spelling mistakes in this fic trust me I'm not that good at spelling. Well this story is about OCs so if you do not like then please do not read. As well as this story is in a AU so don't try to match it up to the series and I will add a lot of horror so it so watch out. So without further ado this is my fic.

"Aaarrgghm…ar!"

The storm was strong the wind sounded like wolfs before the hunt, the rain was thick and fast as the sea bowed to the unforgiving rocks along the shoreline. The moon was hidden by a layer of cloud that only a few beams were able to penetrate.

"Aaaragh…hmngah"

"Come on one more push!"

"No aaarrgghm. Arg"

"That it, it's all done its t… Dawn, D-Dawn? Dawn, DAWN!"

Long ago when legend where yet to be told and great gods roamed the earth at a time when gods did battle for power and glory. From these battles came a war that threatened to destroy the world until a brave god by the name of Jade of hope locked the power away for eternity within 1000 heartless souls. To keep the world safe a man by the name of Digi made the Amber of Jade of hope, only one person was able to solve the Amber his name was Femke when he did he let out its power. The power looked for the perfect host in with to live in the host was a woman by the name of Dawn…

So how was that I know bad right but hay it's my first one so trust me when I say it not my best work. Till next time!

I do not own Yugioh


	2. Bloom

This is the second chapter the last one was short but I promise that this one will be a bit longer then the last. I do not own Yugioh

"Aaarrh…" Yelled Bloom as she swatted away here long dark hair as sweat dripped off of her face as she looked around her room trying to make her eyes almost work in a way, rubbing her eyes calmed her down a bit "Only a dream" she wisped to herself as if try to convince herself it was as she throw the covers off of her bed while she got up. She then opened her blinds and squinted through the light as it met her tired eyes as she got used to the light fell the warmth of the newly risen sun touch her skin through the glass of the window. She saw a fox run through the now dewed grass as it did the sunlight reflected off of them giving them a rainbow effect. As Bloom turned to look at her room there was a shout from down the hall "Bloom get up"

"Sure mum" She called back to her as she rubbed her hand as if it was an injury

"Ok the but just remember you'll be late to school but that ok"

"OH SHOOT!" Bloom cried as she jumped to put on her long black sleeved top and dark blue jeans with little cut in them as she slipped on here boot that were caked in mud from her last time she and her friend Drago got lost or how he liked to put it 'simply a place that is not the one we are looking for' or as many people would have put it and what Bloom knew he meant was 'IM GOD DAMN LOST'

As Bloom ran out of her room and into the living room of their cottage she said" What day is it what lesson do I have how la…"

"HAHAHA…"

"It's Sunday right?" Bloom said as she looked at a woman in her late 30s she had short blonde hair with a few white hairs being to show she had dark blue eyes that could be mistaken for the sea and the same as Blooms. "You know that's not nice to do that to your daughter" Bloom said as she flopped in to a near chair now sleepy again. The living room was small but ok for them it was a cream colour with brown furniture there was a few paintings of Bloom when she was younger with a few cupboard's with glass models of boats and planes in the was a small coffee table in the middle of the room with a small mat under it "Morning Bloom" Said a man in his late 30s as well as he put down the paper that he was reading he had long blonde hair to that went to his shoulders his eye were that off seaweed he had on a light blue shirt and black trousers on he got up and patted the back of Blooms head before he went over to his wife "We have something that we would like to say and that is that we are going to go to Egypt in 3 days" The said as they looked at their daughter as she jumped up and hugged them a hard as she could.

11pm

Bloom was fast a sleep when her birth mark started to glow it was on her left arm and it started to glow white. Bloom began to toss and turn in her sleep dew to how much it hurt, as her heart rate began to double. The mark on her arm got brighter.

In Blooms dream

Bloom was stood at the top of the hill as dragon type creature began to rise from the sand blow her feet in the back where creatures that looked is if they were as big as a jet where as some looked like they were the size of a small dog each came in different shapes and colours. The sky was the colour of blood with dark cloud rolling over head as the wind pick up and "BEEP,BEEP,BEE…"Blooms eyes flew open as her alarm sounded and only one thing on her mind 'what the hell was that all about!?"

I do not own Yugioh


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here is some more of my story also I do NOT own Yugioh so on with the story then oh and a big thanks to The Queen of Water you rock so hope you like this next chapter and sorry about any spelling mess ups.

6:30 Am

Blooms eyes looked around her room trying to lock on to the items in her room, sweat ran off of her face and tried to enter her eyes and moth wiping the salty substances from her face as she tried to calm her heart rate down again. She swiftly jumped out of bed and got dressed for school, putting on her uniform that was black trousers and a navy blue T-shirt with the name of the school on she put up her long silky hair into a ponytail before she entered the kitchen.

As she got into the kitchen she opened one of the cupboards next to the window that ley in little light. Grabbing a plate and cup she got some bread out and put it into the toaster and poured some juice form the fridge on the other side of the room. Picking up her school bag she put in onto the table before getting her toast out then began to eat it as she opened up the backdoor there was a call from her mum and dads room for her to come to their room. As she entered the room she sat at the end of their deep red and black bed and looked at her mother that was sat in it in the room was a small side table and a few family pictures dotted around "What's up Mum?" Bloom asked

"A letter came for you last night" Her mum responded

"Yes, and?"

"W-well there is a new school has been set up in Egypt and…" She trailed off and looked down then back at Bloom before she said "They want you to go there and…"

"What?"

"We can go see it on the trip, just think about it if you went there then you would stay there until the end of the term so a year but…"Blooms mum looked down again then back at the ground looking as if she was hoping the floor would carry on where she left off "I'm going to be late for school s-so see you later then" Bloom said as she left the room thinking about what her mum had just said.

"So your mum is making you go to a new school, in where again?" Said a boy the same age of Bloom so 16, his hair was long to about the middle of his neck it was spiked at the top it was a dark navy blue colour his eyes a deep almost silver colour. He had a black top on with a white jacket and black jeans on with a silver belt on and black shoes on.

"Egypt"

"So, you going?" He stopped to look at Bloom

"No, yes, maybe I don't know"

"So should I tell the school maybe" He said in a cocky tone

"Oh shut up" Bloom laughed

"There's the smile"

"What would you do?"

"I'm the same but you're going to see it soon any way so go see it then make up your mind then" They started to walk on

"So see you after school then at the park then?" The boy said

"Yeah see you later Drago" Bloom called as he ran off not before he turned to wave at her the tripped over, what looked to Bloom as nothing, into a bit of mud "He is an idiot" Bloom mumbled to herself as she continued on her way to school.

4 Pm

Bloom walked to the park after school it was a warm afternoon the track in the park that Bloom was walking on was over grown and was hard to see through the lush vegetation.

Drago was sat on a bench just off of the track with his eye closed and his legs crossed Bloom sat down next to him and his eye flew open as she did "What time do you call this then?"

"Nice to see you to" Bloom said in a sarcastic tone

A couple of hours later

"So you figure out what you are going to do?"

"I do not know"

"Well that's too bad because I'm going but if you won't then I wo…" Said with a boyish grin on his face

"What! B-Bu…"

Drago reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and began to read it

"'Dear Drago we would like to say … then… ok here it is, Drago we here at Dark Imperials would like to say that we welcome you to come to this school for the school year' so what do you think?" Drago said as they both got up and started to walk to the front of the park as they did Bloom said "You should go" Bloom stopped to look at Drago just as the lights in park started to come on. "You think I should"

"YES! Come on Drago you have not gone to school, well you know after what happened to your dad so almost 2 years and well." Bloom trailed off.

"So you will too then?"

"Well…"

"You don't then I don't"

"But!"

"So you're in then"

"Fine then I will go then"

"Yeah" Drago said as if he found a puppy and got to keep it 'I have some weird people as my friends' Bloom mentally said to her self

7:30 PM

As they left the park 3 figures jumped out of the bushes and in front of Bloom and Drago "What were you two lovebirds doing it the park?" one of the men said his voice was like oil thick and the words were almost greasy to listen to.

"Get out of the way!" Drago said with clear anger in his tone

"Well that's nice" The second man snared at Drago "You know we should teach 'little Hero' over here some manners" As Drago got Bloom behind him. They charged.

Well that's it for now sorry for any think that is wrong well see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back this is the next chapter oh and before I forget I would like to thank all of those people that have read the story up to now and I would like to hear what you think about the story so reviews so I can find out what to do to improve the story. I do not own Yugioh

The charged at Drago the largest of the three hit Drago on the side of the head and Bloom could tell that there would be a mark in the morning but as she rushed forward to try to help Drago the second man came from behind her and grabbed the back of her top and held her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest so that she could not move. As he did Bloom gasped for air as she did she caught his sent it was alcohol mixed with a strange smell of what Bloom could not figure out.

Soon came a smell that she did know and it was one that she hoped and wish that she didn't and that was, blood. Drago's.

Bit of Gore here M?

Drago lay on the floor his blood pooled around him as he tried to get up the crimson liquid running down his face and into his watery eyes as he staggered to stand. As he did the other two guys started to pound him into the ground. To Bloom he seemed to fall in slow motion as he landed on the floor his breaths became less and deeper, as his body cried out in pain hoping for the torcher to end and soon. His body was so weak that even if he wanted to get up he would collapse and not ever get up again as more cuts and bruises started to form and the taste of his blood was in his mouth the warm liquid running down his throat on the inside and outside of his body. Bloom tried to call out to him but the smell of blood was over powering her body if the man was not holding her she would have by now collapsed as the smell of it entered her nose and turned her stomach.

End of Gore

Drago's pov

'It hurts that's all there is pain and hurt It…I just can't move let's hope it's going to end soon I-I-I j-j-just can't move the world is g-getting d-d-d-dark I can't do it.' I look up as my attackers continued their onslaught never missing a beat.

Bloom Pov

'That's it NO MORE'

Normal Pov

"Well then that's it then, hay girl looks like you are going to need a boyfriend after this so then wha…" The first man started but as he looked at Drago he saw that Drago was starting to try and get back if it was only Drago moving his hand to help prop himself up his body bloody and batter like a used rag his skin was blue and black in places.

"L-l-leave h-her a-a-alone, B-Bloom a-aa-are you o-o-ok?" Drago asked his voice was deep and worn out from the beating, Bloom nodded her head as she felt her capture loosen his grip on her she kicked him in the knee, as the man fell he let her go as she scrambled towards Drago as she got closer to him see could see that he was barely hanging on to consciousness. Her body turned a pale cream colour her hand turned into what looked like a claw it was covered in scales, her eyes turned into a golden colour as she turned to look at the 3 men as she swiped her now claw at them hitting one of them across the chest cutting his clothes and a bit of his skin. When he felt the blood with fear on his face he turned tail and ran closely by the other two each clawing to get away faster than the other. Anger. Was the last thing that she remembered.

Dragos Pov

When I woke up I looked down at myself to find that most of my cuts were gone only a few cuts here and there. The only feelings of pain were in my lower back and lip and in my head I guessed that I must of got knocked out I looked around to see if the men where gone which they were. I then tried to look to see if I could see the sun which I could not see so I guessed it to be early in the morning as I tried to remember what went on last night. As I struggled up off of the cold floor as I did my head felt dizzy as images of last night went running through my head 'I remember walking from the park then those three jumped me and Bl…'

"BLOOM!" I shouted as I looked around to see if I could find her a thousand images of her being hurt or at the mercy of those three each image getting worse the more I thought about it then thank god I heard it Bloom she was out cold but she was safe at least

So this is the next chapter hope you like it and don't worry Yugioh will be appearing soon in the next couple of chapters hope you review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so here the next chapter and you know what Yugi and co show up in this one so before we begin pleases review and I will try and update everyday so try to keep up If you like the story. I do not own Yugioh

'Beep, Beep, Be…'

Slam

"Aarght" Yawned a sleepy figure as it curled up into a ball under the warm covers as it slowly moved wriggling down trying to fall back to a peaceful sleep one that no one would want to wake up from. 'Mmm it's so warm and…' Before the figure could finish off its thoughts there was a call from down stairs "Yugi get up It's time for school you don't want to be late" The voice was old but still held authority in it.

The figure called Yugi pulled the covers tighter over his head trying to block out the sound of the voice but no matter how hard Yugi tried he could still hear the voice in side his head telling him to get up. The reason he did not want to get up was because he had a bad dream about well what he did not know what he did know was it was bad and was going to happen soon.

As he thought about the dream the more worried he became about what it meant. "Yugi get out of bed or I'm sending Yami in to get you!" Came the voice again with a warning tone but there was no need for it because as soon as the word/name Yami was said Yugi was like a bat out of hell as he forgot about the dream, and instead remember what Yami did to wake him up last time and no way was that happening a second time.

As he got up and throw open the curtains to let light into his room it showed off the little room it had a small bed, and rug on the floor as well as a wardrobe with full length mirror, to the side of it there was posters of bands covering the walls.

The boy himself was around about 15 but his features made him look a lot younger than he was and he was short as well so that did do any think to make him look older his eye were like big wells of dark purple, his hair, was striking to say the least, it was a mixture of different colours at the front it had gold fringe that went down to just be blow his chin the rest of his hair was a raven black colour and at it ends it was a purple/pink kind of colour that was styled to spike up with smaller spikes in the back and as they came forward they got bigger and higher as he stood looking around the room. He turned in a small circle until his eyes rested on the wardrobe he stumbled towards it still tired and trusted it open taking out his school uniform that was blue trousers, a black t-shirt and a blue jacket on the top, he then walked over to the side of his bed a pulled what looked like a upside down pyramid that was gold with a large gold chain on it, it was a family heirloom handed down from father to son.

He ran a tired hand through his hair but no matter what he did it stayed up after getting his bag from down the side of his bed and headed out of his room down the stairs to the kitchen there was an old man was sat down his hair was silver his eyes were the same as Yugi's but not as bright as Yugi's. He had a black bandana on his head with a red shirt and white overalls on he was the same height as his grandson Yugi. "Moring granpa how are you?" Yugi said as he walked over to him, his grandpa looked up at him as he got closer "A lot better now I know you're not going to be late"

"Sorry just I had a bad dream that's all and well it was worried to say the least so it took to a little while for me to get back to sleep." Yugi said as he pulled out a seat next to his grandpa as he sat he yawned, his grandpa looked at him "You really are tired, I just thought that you were being lazy, and to think that I was going to get your brother to get you up."

"Yeah that's why I high tailed it out of my room before you did." Yugi said looking around for him "Is he still in bed?"

"No I'm here" Said a boy the same age as Yugi he was Yami the two of them looked the same except that Yami was taller than Yugi, his eyes were sharper and a bit redder and he had redder tips and almost lighting shaped blond hair that went up like the rest of his hair. He was wearing the same clothes as Yugi "Well now that you are you we can go to school."

"Ok" Yugi said "See you later granpa"

"Ok see you later oh, and when you come back we need to talk about something ok" Their Grandpa said looking at them with a look that gave them no room to say otherwise.

Ok then that it for this part oh and you won't meet Tea,Tristan,Joey,Rebecca,Bakura and few more till later on Oh and please say what you think it will be a great help to the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so thanks to all of you that have read the story so far hope you're liking it so if you do please say that you do thanks. Oh and Yugi and Yami don't know the rest of the guys at school it's just the two of them so here is the next chapter of the story. I do not own yugioh

As Yugi and Yami walked down the empty streets towards school as they did they pass a few more groups of people going to school. As they walked down the street they were greeted by the warm air that whipped around them around them picking up the ends of their jackets, the sun was warm as its rays fell against their faces lighting up their faces.

As they grow closer to the school it was a large building with yellow walls and a blue roof with a large clock on the middle building in front of the building was a large court yard. As they passed the great iron gates they entered in to the school they looked around before they went in to their classroom, as they sat at the back with one behind each other with Yami in front of Yugi they sat next to the window. As they sat down at their desks Yami turned to look at Yugi "What do you know what grampa wants to talk to use about?" Yami said in a smooth tone looking right into Yugi's eyes as he spoke to make sure Yugi was telling the truth. "No sorry Yami I don't know I was hoping that you knew, but seeing as you don't any ideas on why he wants to speaks to us?" Yugi asked

"No sorry" Yami said shrugging his shoulders, turning to look at the front of the front of the class just as the rest of the class came in in a hurry just before the teacher came into the class.

After school

As Yami and Yugi left the school they walked home as fast as they could to try and home faster so they could find out what their grampa wanted to talk to them about.

When they got back they went into the kitchen to find grampa as they did they were met with the smell of burnt onions and other burnt smells that would discourage anyone to enter. "Grampa are you ok?" Yugi asked looking at the old man that stood before him that was in front of the stove the old man seemed lost in thought so he did not answer Yugi "Grampa" Yugi said a bit louder putting his hand on the old man's back as he did Grampa seemed to be shaken out of his trance and jumped knocking what he was cooking on the floor. The pan was knocked on the floor with its contents, "Oh Yugi you startled me, oh I better pick that up" He said as he bent down picking up the pan before dropping it again "Oh s-sorry" He was about to pick it up again

"Grampa let me and Yami pick it up, you just go sit down ok" Yugi said with a bit of fear in his voice

"Ok b-but then we have to talk" Grampa said as he waddled out of the room to the living room. When he left Yugi and Yami looked at each other before getting some cloth from under the sink and picking up themes in silence before Yugi stopped and looked at Yami "Whatever he wants to talk about must not be good if he was this careless"

"True he is never like this, lets hurry up so he can get whatever it is off his chest" Yami said in a low tone so that their grampa could not hear and Yugi nodded his head to agree.

When they finished picking up the mess and putting it in the bin they went into the living room to see their grampa.

Ok this was a short chap I know sorry but the next one will be longer and have way through it will go back to being with Bloom to find out what happened after the fight well see you later then.

Please could you review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I have not been able to update but my fibromyalgia has been acting up again so I've been unable to get on the computer. This is the next chapter and thanks to all of you that have read the story up to this point. Oh and I do not update until about 6:00 on wards just a reminder and when I go back to school it will only be on the weekends ok then this is the rest of the story.I do not own yugioh

As they entered the living room they saw their grampa sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room he was looking into space and only when they sat down did it finally compute that they were there.

When they sat down on the other sofa did their grampa say anything, they looked worried at their grampa.

"Boys I need to tell you something."

"What is it grampa?" The boys at the same time

"Yesterday a letter came for you and it says that there is a new school being set up in Egypt and they want you to go, and well your parents left me in charge of you and I believe that it would be in your best interested that you go and…"Grampa said in a low tone

"Wait. Let me get this straight you want us to go to a school in a different country because you think that it is what is best for us, and because of that you have already signed us up for it without our consent." Yugi in a tone that was a mix between little angry and sad

"Yugi it's only a year and…" Grampa started again

"No that what they said" Yugi called as he ran out of the room and to his locking the door as he fell onto the bed and cry.

A few hours later.

[Yugi pov]

As I opened my eyes I looked around my room as I got up I looked at the mirror that was in front of me when my eye met those of the mirror image of myself it was easy to see that I had been crying. My eye were red and blood shot my hair was a mess but it was hard to tell from my hair dew to the fact that my hair was never normal in the way that it spiked up. As I sat down again there was a knock at my door it was light so I knew that it was my brother "Yugi, come on, Yugi open up I got some food for you it my famous cheese and mayo roll. You know the one that contains frozen cheese with bit of mayo that may be a year out of date but hay I cut of most of the blue bits and that green thing that kept moving on it and it seems ok .Mmh hhh." Yami sighed as he put down the food and turned to leave "Yugi I know that was what mum and dad said that it would only be a year before they left but grampa is only doing this so that we can have a better life. You know how hard he has to work to keep the shop a float because of what mum and dad did. Pules I agree with him it will be better for us to get away from here and start up a new life at a new school and who Knows me might make some new friends there, so just think about it ok before you shoot it down. Oh and don't leave the food for too long, and I think that it's trying to get off of the plate." Yami laughed before leaving down the stairs

Sorry this was a short one but THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so the last chapter was not the best but it will get better as time goes on so here is the next chapter.I do not own Yugioh all rights go to it creaters

As Yugi turned the bedroom door handle he peaked out through the cracks to see if the coast was clear before he opened the door fully to step out of his room passing the 'food' that his brother had left for him only a few minutes ago. As he walked passed it he looked to see if anyone was around before heading downstairs to the living room as he entered he could see his grampa asleep in a chair his eyes lightly closed and his breath deep and far between each one showing that he was asleep. Passing his grampa as he went to the kitchen, pausing for a moment to look at the old man's sleeping figure reminding himself that his grampa was not his mother and father and was looking out for him and his brother.

When he left the kitchen with real food and not the green moving thing that his brother had called food. As he left he took one last look at his grampa before turning around to go back upstairs, "Yugi c-can you come here?" The old man said as he sat up straight blinking a few time to make his eyes come back into focus.

"Sure grampa what is it?" Yugi asked as he stepped closer to his grampa trying not to look the old man in the eyes as he did.

"Yugi I know that you might not want to go to this new school but could you may be just go and see what it's like." His grampa asked looking at his grandson.

"Well I was thinking and I think that I was wrong and that I would be nice to go to this school. And who know I might like it there and I'm sorry that I ran away like that but what you said reminded me of what they said to me before they left." Yugi said trying not to say mom and dad because he knew that his grampa was still sore about what they did to them.

"Now I don't want you to go just because you feel you should but…"

"NO, I want to go."

"Ok then well get some sleep oh and I thought I told Yami to bring you up some food."

"Oh he did, that was the problem I sure that most of it got up and crawled away by the time I got to the door."

"That boy can't cook to save his life."

"Says the man that burnt down the kitchen only 3 years ago trying to make poached eggs remember."

"What was one time and it was soup thank you very much" The old man said turning his head to the side like a little child.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Yugi laughed "See told you, you burned down the kitchen."

"Oh ha, ha" Grampa laughed rubbing the back of his head "You better get some sleep if you want to be able to get up tomorrow I trust me when I say that unlike today I will get your brother to wake you up." Yugi's grampa said in in a fake warning tone.

"Ok grampa see you tomorrow night." Yugi said as he left the room and climbed the stairs before getting back into his bed finished of the last of the his food and curled up under his covers and fell asleep with a small smile on his face as he fell into a dreamless sleep with one thought 'I can't wait.'

Back to Bloom

10:15Am

Bloom woke up with a start then looked over at her clock at the side of her bed to see what time it was seeing that it was 10:15 she jumped out of bed as fast as she could but as she stood her legs felt weak. Steadying herself trying to remember what happened last night as she walked out of her room rubbing the back of her head to the bathroom as she walked in not looking at the mirror brushed her teeth then went back to her room and got changed into a dark navy blue top on with black jeans and brushed her hair so that it fell over her left shoulder. Putting on her black boots with a bit of pain in her arm as she zipped them up and walked into the living room with the pain in her arm starting to rise she stopped to look at it quickly before moving on and looking around the room trying to find her bag.

"Uurrgh… I do not have time for this I'm late already." She mumbled to herself as she turned to see her dad sanding in the doorframe looking at her "Yeah I know I'm late but…"

"You're not late" He said looking at her

"B-B-But"

"Sorry but you don't go to that school anymore" Her father said before sitting down on the sofa nearest Bloom.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are going to the school in Egypt and after that fight last night then you are going." Bloom looked at her father

"I never told you about the fight."

"No but Drago did his eye was black, he also had a fat lip and I', sure there cuts over his body was a few more. He told me that you got hurt as I can see from your hand." Blooms dad said pointing at her hand it had a few cuts on that would leave a few scares "And your mother and I will be unable to go to Egypt with you."

"Ok" Bloom said as she got up and walked to her room closing her door and turned on her light when see looked around her room it was a bit messy as she sat down on her bed she looked at her hand and studied the cuts and traced them with her other hand "You think that you're the reincarnation of Jade of Hope" Said a deep voice

"Maybe I am." Said another voice that was deep but not as deep as the first one.

"H-Hello" Bloom said as she looked around her room, and stooped touching her cut and looked at her hand and put it in front of her eyes. "This is stupid, but here I go hello." Bloom's door opened and Drago stood there looking at Bloom but Bloom did not see him enter her room. "Hello" She said again looking at her hand as if it was going to answer her back, Drago looked on and had to hold in a laugh. "I think that you got hit a little too hard on the head if you think that your hand is going to talk to back you" Drago said in a humorous tone as Bloom turned to see who had said that when see looked at the door she saw Drago standing there his eye was black but it looked like it would take a few days to leave his other eye was red a sore looking as well as his lip was blood red and looked angry like it would burst any minute. She got up and when over to him they were around the same height as Bloom was 5.5 foot and Drago was at 5.8 foot and pulled at his hand to sit down with her as they sat down at the end of the bed looking at each other. "You ok Bloom?"

"So, so and you?"

"The same"

"Your eye looks really bad"

"Well don't sager coat it."

"Sorry Drago." Then Dragos lip started to bleed out its crimson liquid down his chin as Bloom got some bog roll to wipe it away with.

"Thanks" He said when it was gone

"What's wrong?" Bloom said looking at Drago

"No-nothing why?" He asked rubbing his back

"Let me have a look" Bloom said in a mothering tone

"NO! No way" He said standing up as fast as he could to try and get away from her

"Fine" She said as he sat back down leaving a lot of room between them just in case she tried to look again. The reason that Drago was rubbing his back was because there was a large cut running all the way down his back turns out that one of the men had a knife concealed in one of their pockets.

"Any way I came over to see if I could help you pack because I didn't know how bad you where after the fight I carried you home but your dad saw my lip and eyes so I told him what happened."

"Thanks for everything Drago" Bloom said looking at him

"Bloom" Said Bloom's dad as he entered her room "I was…" He stopped when he saw Drago "Hey Drago I did not know that you where here."

"Sorry sir I just wanted to see if Bloom was Ok."

"That's Ok you are going to the new school as well right?" Blooms father asked

"Yes and seeing as Bloom is Ok I will leave then see you later Bloom." He said as he left well passing her dad he said "Sir" And left.

"How long was Drago here for?"

"I don't know about 10 minutes." Bloom said looking confused at her dad

"That good"

"Why?" Bloom asked looking at her dad

"Well, you see Drago and you are at this age whe…" Her father started

"DAD" Bloom yelled while her face was a bright red.

Ok that it for now thank to all of you that have like the story so far and can you pleases review thanks

Raven out


	9. missing

Hey thank you for all of you that have read the story up to now, It's has been great for me seeing as this my first fic. Oh and I do NOT own Yugioh. And all names and what they look like belongs to Yugioh.

Bloom had just finished packing for stuff for the trip, she slowly got up from the floor and stood up closing her suitcase as she did. Yawning as she walked over to her bed with her pyjamas laid on it before picking them up and put them on, they were light blue shorts and white baggy top .As she got into bed she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Blooms Dream 

Bloom stood at the top of a large sand dune as the wind picked up small specks of it as it moved around Blooms legs. The sky was a dark grey colour with clouds covering all areas of it. The air was thick a nard to breath in, it was almost stale to the taste. Below Bloom could make out shape moving around from what she could tell they were large and could easily demolish and house within a few second. There was an ear bursting roar that could shatter glass with its power. Bloom cried as the sound reached her ears as she feel to her knees covering her ears to try to block out sound as she fell she felt the sand give way underneath her.

In the real world

Bloom was wet from head to toe with sweat as her body started to shake violently. The mark on her left arm changed colour to a light amber colour and started to almost started to crawl across her skin until it end just above wrist and looked like a mess of light brown and creams with red and black mixed in before it glowed bright white lighting up Blooms room filling the once dark room with light that could be seen through cracks under her door.

5:00

"Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEE…"

Bloom woke up her head wet from sweat dripping off of her face as the salty substance ran over and off of her face onto her lap. She slowly got up and out of her bed before he legs felt weak and caused her to fall on to the floor hitting her head on the hard floor. Her eye grew heavy and her body gave one final shudder before Bloom was knocked out cold. When Bloom was knocked out she could see in her mind an image of 6 people they were in a dark room so that their faces where covered them the dark making it impossible to tell if they were male or female.

"You think that she's given birth yet? And if so with one has the power?" Said a voice it was deep as one of the figures turned to look at the rest. "Yes she has giving birth to twins but which one has the powers I am unsure on"

"What if you are wrong? About it and nether has it?" Said another voice it was not as deep as the first but could still put your teeth on edge it was all most crockery in a way. "Then our plans will change"

"….."

"And what about Yugi, Yami and Bakura?"

"Yugi and Yami was found it was hard to get their grandfather to agree to let them come here when he first got the letter but when the boys were asleep I was able to get in their home and lest just say when I told him what would happen if he did not let the boys come well let's just say that he won't say no again."

"Good work and Bakura"

"Still missing."

"Well you had better find him soon."

"Yes but what do we need him for."

"We need the keepers of Light, Dark and twilight. So that we can call the dragon's soul out of the child's body and into us."

"So that we gain the power of time [1] and space [2] Dark and Light together"

"Yes."

"But what of _her_" The second voice said the way he said 'her' was full of venom

"SHE IS DEAD. She is longer the bearer of the power." The first voice said.

"But he is not" The second voice mumbled

Ok so this one was before 6:00 because my computer messed up the story is still the same. Thanks to all of you that have read up to now and sorry for the story being got rid of. Oh and there's a new poll out that I need help with.

Thank you for reading.

Raven


	10. Plane

Hey I'm back sorry that there was at one point 2 Jade of Hope but that was just a mess up so sorry about that and as I said last time there is a new poll for pairings. If you are wondering then Raven is another OC that will be joining soon. I do not own yugioh names or charters.

6:00 Am The day of the Trip

Bloom got carefully to her feet her head was sore and felt that a truck had hit it more than once. AS soon as she was standing, her head felt dizzy and the pain that was once in her head was now moving down her neck. The pain was moving slowly as if the it was enjoying Bloom suffering, almost tempting her to see if she would yell from it.

Soon the pain subsided after a few seconds, after Bloom felt a bit better Bloom moved slowly and got dressed into dark blue jeans with small rips in a dark red top and a black and red jacket that ended at her hips. Her famous shoes with the mud on then brushed her long black hair into a ponytail before she walked into the living room. Where she was greeted by her mum and dad they too were awake and moving around the living room they looked tired as if they had no sleep at all.

After a few seconds her mum and dad realised that she was standing there "Bloom, how do you feel?"

"I feel," She stopped and was about to say that she had hurt herself but then she thought that she should keep it quiet as to not to worry her mum and dad. "I feel fine."

"Ok then well get your bags were going in a bit." Her mum said to her turning around to look at Bloom's father.

Bloom then turned to walk into her bedroom as she did she took one last look around it before she got her suitcase out of her room she looked around it for the last time before she shut the door, as she walked past everything that she had grown up with, It was the only place she had call home.

As she closed the front door she saw her mum and dad standing in front of their small car that was pure white with a few scratch marks on. She walked to the back of the car, opened up the boot and put in her suitcase and closed it again and got into the car and sat down taking one last look at her home before the car started up and drove off.

After an hour later they finely they got to the airport it was a large building with white walls and roof there was different wings leading off in all directions.

Bloom walked to where she had to go to get on the plane she turned to look at her mum and dad she could see that her mum was taking it hard as there was tears in her eyes. "Well it looks like we got here just in time. Well I have to go but I will be back before you know it." Bloom said as she hugged her mum and dad and turned to leave she passed the woman at the front her ticket turned once more to face her mum and dad waved at them before she entered the plane.

Blooms mum and dad Flashback

_Jessie [Blooms mum] was sat down with her husband watching TV in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Jessie got up to see if anyone was there but when she opened the door the only thing that was there was a basket with a white towel with blood red splashed in places. The towel started to move as if something was in there when Jessie lifted it up to reveal a small baby. The baby had very pink skin with tuffs of black hair on its head the baby's eyes were that of silver [3] the baby looked at her before it made baby noise Jessie looked around to see if anyone was around but there was no such luck. Jessie picked up the small child before taking it inside._

End of flashback

That was how they found Bloom and promised to love her and to never let her go they never told Bloom where she came from just that she looked like her long lost grandparents.

Ok so that's the end of this chapter and here is some help from the last chapter.

Time is a dark power.

Space is a light power.

Bloom was born with silver eyes and they slowly changed over the years the reason will be explained later on in the story

Ok that is it for me for now hope to hear from you guys on what you think and to help me with the poll oh and I chosen that Drago will end up with Raven but you can still vote on if you want and they will still be put in to the story.

Well that it for me

Raven


	11. Egypt

Hey I'm back for the next chapter this is the chapter that Bloom met almost everyone that is going to the school. So this is the next chapter hope you like, I do not own Yugioh.

As Bloom got on the plane she found her seat and put her suitcase in the storage compartment above her head. As she sat down she looked around to see that she was the only person on the plane at the time. After a few minutes there was a large group of about 6 came on the plane from what she could tell they could speak little English, Bloom mentally laughed as they try to work out where they were meant to sit. Soon a boy sat next to Bloom he was wearing black leather jeans and black top on as well as a large what looked to be an upside down pyramid but what really got Bloom was his hair style it was black spiked up hair with red/purple tips with a gold/yellow fringe with the same colour running in what looked like lightning bolts in his hair. To Bloom it was strange Bloom also saw that he was lightly tanned as well. The Boy turned to look at Bloom when he did Bloom saw his eyes they were sharp and almost blood red in colour. "Hey, the names Yami." Yami said in a smooth tone as he bowed his head before looking back at Bloom "Bloom." She said in a friendly tone. "Nice going Romeo." Said a new voice it sounded a bit younger than Yami's the owner of it was a younger looking Yami the only changes was that he feature was a lot more childish, his eyes were like pools of pure violet the same with the ends of his hair. He was shorter than Yami at about 5 foot were as Yami was about 5.5 foot tall, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black writing on and a pair of navy jeans with black worn out shoes on "Bloom this is my twin brother Yugi."

"Hi" They said at the same time as Yugi began to put his stuff away his seat was on the middle row just across from them.

"Hey Bloom." Called a new voice from the front of the plane Bloom looked up to see Drago standing at the front of the plane with a large bag on his back. Drago came closer finding his seat that was on Yugi's right.

"Yami, Yugi this is Drago, Drago this is Yami and Yugi." Bloom said pointing to each of the boys as she called out their names. "Hey" Drago said to them once he had sat down in his seat. "Nice cut you got there on your lip." Yami said looking at Drago.

"Got into a fight." Drago said looking at them

"Then I won't ask."

"Aaarggh." All of the teens looked to find where the sound had come from only to see that the noise came from one of the flight attendance that looked like they wanted to throttle the group that had come on before Yami, seeing as they had yet to find their seats.

They all looked at each other before they started to talk again until a girl came on one was a tall brunet with ocean eyes she was tall at about 5.6 foot tall she had on a yellow top with silver writing on it that stopped just above her bellybutton, a short skirt on that ended at the knee with a pair of tights on with some new trainers on. She walked towards Bloom and the guys and waved at them "Hey guys" she said her voice was light and almost song like.

"Hey Tea." The boys said together as if they had rehearsed it.

"Bloom this is Tea we met a few years ago" Yami said "Well it looks like we only have one more to go then…" Yami said but was cut off by a new voice

"No way." Said a deep voice everyone looked up at the new comer even the large group that was still looking for their seats. At the front was a boy about the same age as Bloom and the others he had long black hair with most of it in a ponytail and a few lose bits falling in front of one of his eyes and some pointing out to the side. His eyes were a deep green he wore a blue top with a red jacket over the top of it, he had black jeans and shoes on as well he stood there with a peril white grin on his face. He walked towards Bloom and looked her in the eye "So who might you be?" He asked in a 'cool' tone

"Bloom."

"Well Bloom then I hope to see you again but I can't because we must be tacking off in a minuet." He said as he walked to the back of the plane and took his seat. "Umm… Who was that?" Bloom asked as soon as he was gone

"That is Duke. Watch out for him he a 'lady killer' as he likes to call himself Yami said in a quiet tone so that only Bloom would hear. Tea took her seat that was next to Yami. The flight attendances came to the front of the plane and told everyone what to do in case of an emergence and before anyone knew it there was take off and they were on their way.

In Egypt

"So if you're wrong."

"Then I have failed my family and my wife Dawn."

"And what if you choose the wrong child."

"Then may the dragon have pity on her and my soul."

Ok then that is it for now hope to hear from you soon and thanks for reading the story up to now thanks again

Raven


	12. School

Hey I'm back for the next chapter for the story; hope you like the story thanks to all of you that have read up to this point. Oh and I do not own Yugioh all rights belong to its creators.

On the flight

It had only been 10 minutes since the plane had taken off. Bloom looked at Drago, Yami and Yugi only to find them passed out, Bloom shock her head at the sight of them all and whispered "Boys" to herself as to not to wake them up.

"I know right." Said Tea looking passed Yami to look at Bloom "Out like a light those guys."

"I know some times I wonder how they do it there almost like cats." Bloom said to Tea just as Yami started to snore loudly.

"The only difference is that cat's aren't as nearly as loud." Tea and Bloom laughed at that in a quiet tone so not to wake them after that Bloom looked at Tea and said "I think that I might just have to join them even if it's only for a few minutes." Bloom yawned before looking out of the window and closed her eyes.

1 Pm

"Bloow…Bloom…Bloom come on, wake up." Drago call to a sleeping Bloom as he lowered his head down "BLO…" Drago shouted at Bloom as he did she woke up her head shooting straight up and hitting Dragos mouth with her head. Drago tumbled from above Bloom until he was on the seat that Tea had been sitting on. His upper part of his body was on Tea's seat with his back up against the arm rest that was raised and his left leg on the ground and his other was over Yami's old seat as he held his jaw rubbing it. Bloom had fallen back in to her seat and was looking at Drago as she rubbed her head "Sorry." She said as Drago observed her "Its ok I always knew you were a hard head oh and of you find any teeth on your way out they are most likely mine." He said getting up standing Bloom got up as well "Well for saying that I don't feel so bad now for hurting you."

"We had better get going or everyone else is going to leave." Drago said as he walked off the plane as Bloom got her stuff and trailed behind him. When she left the plane and entered the airport she was greeted by the rest of the guys they walked through the airport. When they got out side they could see people and cars go by, as the Egyptian sun was high in the sky as a hot wind passed by the teenagers on it way eastward. As a silver BMW X5 pulled up in front of them with blacked out windows a man of about 30 years old stepped out of it he was in a black suit his hair was black and short he also had a short beard with silver hairs dotted in it his skin was tanned and his eyes were a deep apple green. "Yami, Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Bloom Celestial." The man said looking at each of them as he said their names, they looked at the man "I am here to take you to the school."

"What about Duke?" Yugi said to the older man

"Oh I'm getting there later on I have family here that I want to go see before I go to the school."

"Ok then." Yugi said looking back at the man "Well then let's go then." Yugi said as he walked towards the car with his suitcase coming up behind him as he walked. Everyone bid their goodbyes to Duke before putting their bags and cases in the boot of the car and getting in the front. The car started and moved on towards the school.

2Pm

After about a 30 minute drive they finally got to the school they got out of car they stood in front of a large building. There was a large court yard with benches dotted around with large patches of grass with trees and flowers in, the building itself was a light yellow with a pale blue roof. It looked like one building at the front with a wing coming off of each end of the building that curved around the court yard with a large tower at the end of each wing. There were windows covering all of the walls. As they got their stuff out of the boot of the car the man in it rolled down one of the window to shout to the teenagers "If you keep going straight in to the school you will see a man there tell him who you are and he will tell you what to do." He called before he pull out of the school ground in the same way as they came in, as they walked toward the school Yami was in front where as his brother was at the back a bit more hesitant to enter the school grounds. When they all got in to the main part of the building there was a man of about 30 he had black hair, he had a red and round face with pure black eyes. He was stood behind a desk with a small computer on with a few portraits of old men and women that Bloom guessed were old headmasters.

"Hello we're…" Bloom said to the short man behind the desk

"What!" The short man shouted at Bloom

"Well you see we the new here." Bloom said a little taken back

"Oh and what do I care?"

"Hey she was just saying." Yugi said at the plump man

"Well then, let me go get you guys a medal"

"Hey."

"Rayon please these children were just trying to sign in." Said a deep voice everyone turned to see two men standing there one was a tall man sliver hair that finished at his shoulder blades have of it covering one of his eyes he wore a red suit on this skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were bright and intelligent. The second man was a blonde hair that was long, he had dark eyes he had a red shirt with black trousers and lightly tanned. The taller man with the silver turned to talk to the other man "Take Yugi-boy and his friends to their room so that they can unpack."

3:15Pm

"Ok boys your rooms are on the left and girls you are on the right. On each room's there is a list of names to tell you where you sleep. Dinner is at 6:30 pm every day. School starts at 9:45 Am school finishes at 4:30 PM, School lasts 5 days a week." The man said with an American accent as he turned to leave.

3:30

"RAVEN" Bloom turned to Tea and looked at each other before they turned to keep walking towards the room as they walked down the corridor passing the many windows and door with other names on.

As they walked they came to a door as they walked through it into a new small room with two other doors Bloom went to the door on the left to see what names it said on it while Tea did the same on the other side

'Bloom Sage Celestial

Raven Sabre Oblivion'

"So it seems that I'm in here." Bloom mumbled to herself as she turned to look at Tea who was looking to see who was with her. Bloom walked over to her "So Tea who are you with then?" Bloom asked her

"My cousin Rebecca."

"Well I'm going to go meet my new roommate. See you later then Tea." Bloom waved as she turned towards her door.

Ok that it for now see you next time oh and please review


	13. Dinner

Ok this is the next chapter I do not own Yugioh sorry that I have not been able to update for a while but my Fibromyalgia was acting up again just in time for school that starts Wednesday. Hope you like this chapter.

Bloom turned the door handle to open the door as she stepped into the room on one side of the room it was very light whereas the other was a bit darker. Bloom moved to the lighter side of the room in there was a large double bed with cream sheets, there was a few pictures of sunsets and coastal views of different islands. There was a large window next to the bed on the far wall with a few plants around, the walls were a light cream colour with a light red trim around the room and there was a small chess of draws as well as a closet with a full length mirror on it. There was another door that led to a balcony seeing as her room was in one of the towers one the side of the wing.

Bloom looked over at the other side of the room the lay out was different, there was a large window with a single bed under the window there was a dresser and closet with a full length mirror on the wall, there was a few different pictures of seas and wildlife. The walls were a cream colour the same as no Blooms side but instead of red trim there was a black trim there was also a guitar on the side. When Bloom got closer to the bed she saw a girl half laying half slumped up against her bed, her eyes were closed and she was listening to her music. Bloom got closer to the girl and tapped her on the arm, with one swift movement Bloom found herself with her arms twisted behind her. "OH… I am so sorry." Said a voice it was fresh with a bit of an accent, Bloom soon felt her arms being let go of, Bloom turned to look at the girl before she started to rub her arms. "The names Raven." The girl said looking at Bloom

"Bloom." Bloom replied "Oh and I think that someone called your name earlier on."

"Did you see who?"

"No sorry."

"It's ok." Raven said as she stepped more into the light Bloom could see that Raven was the same age as herself she was about the same height as Drago, her hair was a deep dark purple her hair had a fringe covering one eye stopping at her chin and the rest of her hair fell down her back and stopped at her mid back, her eyes were a golden colour and her skin was an ice white. She had on a black top that ended just above her belly button, with black jeans with rips in them as well as worn out trainers.

She walked up to Bloom "Bloom do you know what time it is?"

"6 why?" Bloom yawned

"Tired." Raven asked Bloom

"Bit"

"Hey well stay up a bit longer until dinner is ready then fall asleep when the teachers star to talk about the new school year, I'll take notes for you if you like." Raven laughed as well as Bloom.

6:40

Bloom and Raven reached the cafeteria it was a large room with a place that served food at the very end with large pine table all around the room that seated about 10 and the smaller ones that seated 4 or 5 people. The cafeteria was at the back of the building along with a few classrooms.

The walls of the cafeteria was a dirty white, hanging on the walls were tapestries that were a rich red or a cold blue. Most of the tables were empty with small gropes of people dotted around the room at different places. Blooms eyes wondered around the room until they fell on to some weird looking hair that was 3 different colours which told Bloom that it was Yugi or Yami. "So Raven want to meet some of my friends?" Bloom asked

"Sure. " Raven said as they walked over to the rest.

"Hey guys what's up?" Bloom said

"Oh hey Bloom." Said Yami "Who is your new friend?" Yami asked looking at Raven "OH, This is my new roommate Raven."

"Hey" Raven said smiling at everyone

"Raven this is Yami, Yugi his brother, Tea, Drago and…" Bloom said point them all out until she got to a new girl she was about Yugi's height she had long flowing blonde hair that fell passed her shoulder blades, light skin and bright blue intelligent eyes that were framed by glasses. She had on a whit top with blue stripes on and a light pink cardigan on with a small flower on the pocket.

"This is my new roommate and cousin Rebecca." Tea said putting her arms around the smaller girl.

"Hi it nice to meet you." She said in a sweet voice holding out her hand for Bloom and Raven to shake. At this point Bloom and Raven could feel some ne looking at them as Bloom looked out of the corner of her eye she saw Yami looking at her as she shuck Rebecca's hand. Raven did the same only this time to see Drago looking at her. Both Yami and Drago looked away from the girl that they were looking at.

Ok I know that one was short but next time it will be longer and it is still set on the same night as this so it continues on from now. Hope to hear from you soon please tell me what you think by PM me or writing a review thanks to all that have read up to now and those of you that follow me.

Raven


	14. Dream part1

Hey I'm back again and here's the next chapter of my story I do not own Yugioh or any of its brands.

7:20

Bloom and Raven had been sat down talking the rest of the guys for almost an hour in that time they had shared stories and got some food from the front font of the room.

"Wait, so Yami fell asleep on the train on the way to the beach and you missed your stop. Where did you end up?" Bloom asked trying not to laugh at the poor boy

"I rather not say mostly because we were in a different country so I don't know where we were." Yugi said giving Yami daggers while Yami tried to look as if it was not his fault.

"I said I was sorry did I not." Yami said with a red face form embarrassment they continued chatting for a bit for a bit longer

There was a dinging sound from up above before a new voice started to talk "Hello this is you new headmaster everyone must be in bed by 9 Pm the first day of school will start at 9:45."

"What is the time now?" Bloom asked everyone at the table

"It is 8:45. So I'm going to bed it was nice to meet you see you tomorrow." Rebecca said as she walked off towards the exit.

"Bye" Everyone but Raven said

"Ill" Raven said

"What?" Tea said

"I said ill." Raven said as if it was the most basic thing only to be met with a lot of blank stares. "It means later in Imperial runic." Everyone soon left after about 5 more minutes. So only Raven and Drago was left in the room "So Raven where do you come from?"

"I come from England we I think I was adopted at a young age so I'm not too sure and you?"

"I come from Domino with my 7 little brothers, the same as the rest but I am not sure on Rebecca."

"7 wow I can barely handle one little brother let alone 7 brothers." Raven said. "Well I better get going to bed let's just hope that the bed is softer then it was yesterday when I first got here."

"What you have been here since yesterday." Drago asked looking at Raven.

"Yeah." She said as she walked away as she was about to leave she turned to look at Drago "Oh and Drago it is not nice to stare at People." Raven then turned to leave.

1Am

Bloom and Raven was fast asleep when Blooms body went numb she cried out in pain as her birth mark started to burn and glow a dangerous red.

Blooms Dream

Bloom was stood in a black room with no light in she walk forward a bit she bare feet lightly touched the ground as she walked, until she saw a light it got brighter before it got too bright for Bloom to see anything and see had to close her eyes.

The room got darker again but in the middle of the room there was almost a spotlight making a warm glow down on the floor, as neared it a figure entered the spotlight with its head.

The figure looked up at Bloom, Bloom saw who it was. It was Raven.

Ok that is it for this chapter hope to see you again for the rest of the story and thank you for all of you that have read the story.

Raven


	15. Dream part2

Hey so I'm back I was nasty for leaving you on a cliff-hanger right any way here is the rest of the story I do not own Yugioh or any of its brands. Thank you for your reviews they are helping.

Raven. Raven was standing there but something was with her eye is stead of being pure gold they had red blood specs in she looked at Bloom and smiled a sisterly smile. Bloom looked at Raven and ran towards her but as she got closer to Raven a dark back shadow formed behind Raven it looked like black wings the wrong shadow wings encased Raven. Covering her form Bloom view until all Bloom could was a large ball of feathers in the spotlight. A wet liquid fell on to Blooms head she looked up to see a black abyss closing down on her. Soon more of the liquid landed on her head Bloom reached up and touched the liquid with her forefinger and lowered to eye level. It was crimson in colour and smooth like silk to the touch but the one thing that really got to Bloom was its smell a smell that she had the misfortune of smelling only a few days ago in the park with Drago. Blood.

Real world

"Aaarggh" Bloom yelled as she shot up in bed her sheets covered in sweat as well as her forehead.

"WH-WHAT I swear it was not me!" Raven yelled as she woke up and fell out of her bed and on to the floor in a less then graceful manner Raven looked around to see Bloom shaking in her bed. Raven got up from the floor and walked over to Bloom, when she got closer to Bloom she could that Bloom was staring into nowhere. Blooms body shock with fear of what she had just seen and felt. Blood. Blood was the only thing that was on Blooms mind at the moment she was yet to see Raven standing there looking at her.

Bloom started to sob in a sorrowful tone brining her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Raven looked at her for a minute but seeing as she had a little brother she knew what to do, Raven sat next to the crying girl, pulling Bloom closer to her she hugged Bloom and slowly rocked her back and forward trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Blooms broken cries had stopped almost altogether only a few were able to get passed her lips. Bloom looked up at the taller girl that was still rocking her, Raven then turned her head to look at Bloom. Bloom showed the signs that she had been crying her eye were red and blood shot, her cheeks were full of tear trails where they had flowed down her cheeks. Raven whipped away her tears and smiled at Bloom and let her go and moved away a bit to give Bloom some room to breathe "T-Thank R-Raven."

"No problem."

"I am sorry that I woke you up." Bloom said her voice a bit horse dew to all the crying that she had down. "No it Ok, tell me if you need anything. Want some water." Raven asked Bloom

"No I am fine." Bloom said shaking her head Raven got off of Blooms bed as Bloom got back in to a sleeping position. "Raven thanks." Bloom said as she yawned "Oh it is ok just think as me as an older sister to you." Raven said as she walked over to her bed "Night Bloom." Raven called as she closed her eyes to fall asleep again, Bloom also closed her eye and fell asleep in to a dreamless sleep.

8:30 Am

"Bloom, Bloom."

"Hum…what is g-going on?" Bloom asked as she looked around the room only to be met by bright golden eyes "Come on Bloom you have to get up it is 8:30 and we have yet to get breakfast school starts soon." Raven said as she backed away from Blooms bed Bloom closed and reopened her eyes to look around her room to see that the sun was not that high in the sky but the window aloud a lot of light into the room. Bloom moth felt dry and sore from the night she was now wishing that she had taken up Raven offer to get her some water.

Bloom got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a deep red top with slits in the sleeves, blue jeans her famous trainers she brushed her hair in to a ponytail she also put on a small necklace on that was a deep purple. Raven was waiting on her side of the room she had on black jeans, a black top that had one sleeve on the right side on her left she had a silver dragon bracelet and old trainers her hair covering one eye again.

Bloom looked at Raven and saw what looked like paint on her face but she was unsure. "Morning to you all, I would like to say that breakfast is ready for you all and this is your morning report see you all soon." Said a voice that sounded like same one as yesterday.

"That was worrying I thought that someone was in here with us." Bloom said

"You get used to it any way…" Raven said

"Wait you have been here longer than just yesterday?" Bloom asked as she and Raven left their room to go met the boys, Tea and Rebecca.

With the boys a few minutes earlier

"Morning to you all, I would like to say that breakfast is ready for you all and this is your morning report see you all soon."

"Aaarggh!" Yami yelled. TUMP TUMP… "AWOW"

"NOT so loud will you." Called Drago from the bottom bunk bed as he rolled on his side away from an angry looking Yami that rolled out of the top bunk. "Sorry it just that I am not used to people talking to you when you are asleep normal it's me waking up Yugi." Yami said as he stood up in his and Dragos room it was a large room with bunk beds a large rug in the middle of the room there was a small TV in there with a few picture dotted around it wall with a large double doors leading to a balcony and a small door leading to a small bathroom for the boys.

Yami stood up and dusted off his shirt and shorts as he stood. Drago rolled over to look at Yami before he stood up as well yawning as he did "Yami what is up with you hair it looks like you used to much hairspray it still in the same shape." Drago said pointing at Yami's hair.

"What no it always like this" he said rubbing his hair

"ARE YOU OK I HEAR A GIRL SCREAM FOR MY ROOM and why is Drago laughing?" Yugi said as he came running in from his bedroom across from Yami's and Drago's.

"I did not scream."

"No it was a _girly_ scream." Drago said try to breath

"Wait that was you?" Yugi said trying not to laugh at his brother

"Yes but I DID NOT scream like a girl." Yami said

"Well it sure as hell was not a manly scream." Drago said as he and Yugi were almost on the floor laughing at poor Yami.

Ok so this is the next chapter and I was thinking that later on I might dio some bloopers from my story tell me if you like the idea but If I do think I should do then I will do it at the end of the story or half way through thank you every one for reading

Raven


	16. Nerd

Hey so I am back thank you to all of you that have read the story up to now and thanks for everything. I do not own Yugioh or any of its brands.

Yami, Yugi and Drago walked out of their rooms and down the corridor to where they were meant to meet up with the girls so that they could go down to breakfast. Yami had on a blue long sleeved top with a black jacket on top with leather jeans on his hair spiked up the same as the day before as well as the upside down pyramid, Yugi had the same on but instead of a blue top his was a dark grey. Drago had on black jeans, a white top with a red image on it the corner and a black jacket on with on sleeves showing off his arms. His hair was also spiked up a bit but not as much as the 'Twin Porcupines' as Drago liked to call them.

As they walked they saw two figures waiting for them, the two girls turned to look at the boy before they walked up to them.

"Hey guys, so how did you sleep?" Bloom said as she walked up to them. "Oh hey, we slept ok but Yami fell out of bed so not that well for him." Yugi said as he greeted the girls.

"You are not going to let me forget that are you?" Yami groaned

"You fell out of bed." The purple haired girl said while trying to hide a smirk. Yami sighed and nodded his head as he looked at the floor.

"Are you ok Yami?" Bloom asked looking at the boys head

"Oh yeah just got to be more careful about that, that's all." Yami said looking up from the ground to meet the girl's eyes.

"Hey where is Tea and Rebecca?" The shortest of the group asked looking around. "I do not know but we had better wait."

10 minutes later.

"I am SO bored." Raven complained

"Wonder where they are?" Yugi asked

"I don't know." Bloom said

"Ill" Raven said as she moved from behind the shorter girl

"I don't think so they were ok last night." Yugo said

"No I meant later. I am going to get some grub." Raven puffed

"Yeah let's go they will meet us down there in a bit any way." Drago said pushing off the wall he was leaning against "Ok then." Bloom said as they all walked down to cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria all of the food was gone and no sign of Tea or Rebecca. "Bloom do you see them?" Asked Yugi looking around the room to try and spot them. "Sorry." Bloom said as she looked around as well."

"Bloom, Yami, Drago, Yugi." As said a voice from behind them, they turned to see Duke walking in the door. His hair looked the same as the day before his clothes consisted of a black muscle shirt, a red jacket with white detailing on and black skinny jeans as well as black trainers.

"Hey guys." Came a more girly voice from behind him they all looked to see Tea and Rebecca enter the cafeteria. Tea had on a yellow shirt top with no sleeves, a short black skirt with black leggings on with white shoe on she had a small bag over her shoulder her hair was put up with a small clip just over her right eye.

Rebecca had her hair down over her left shoulder; she had on a white and blue stripped top with a light blue cardigan on over the top she also had on a light pink skirt on that came down to her knee, she also had on with tennis shoes on. "Duke, Tea, Rebecca." Yami, Bloom, Drago and Yugi said at the same time. "Sorry we are late but we looked out of our window and saw that Duke had got here some we went to go see him." Tea said looking at everyone.

"It is Ok Tea come let's find a table to sit at and talk." Said Yami as they all walked to the closest table. As they sat down Duke looked at Raven "Oh and who might you be?"

"Oh my names Raven and you?" Raven said looking at him

"The names Duke, Duke devlin." He said with a smile flirty that sent shivers down Ravens back that made her want to sick. Drago throw daggers at Duke. "And Bloom it is so good to see you again how have you been?" He said again with the same smile that gave Bloom the creeps and Yami was now sending daggers at Duke. "I have been fine Duke. Oh look at that will you it is all most time for class." Bloom said feeling a bit freaked out. "Hey Yugi, do you know where your class is?" Asked Rebecca the smallest boy.

"I have History with Mr Crocketts." Raven said as everyone gave her a weird look. "On the letter that everyone got sent there was a something saying that me and my roommate would be Dragon, and that we should go to Mr Crocketts for first lesson and then we would get a timetable telling you where to go so it should be the same for you as well."

"Oh I saw that same thing on my letter and there was a picture of a dragon on the top right." Said Drago thinking about his letter.

"Ok then that makes Raven, Bloom, Yami and Drago and seeing as Yugi got the same invite that mean that you are all Dragons the same as me then."

"On my letter I had a Tree on mine and something about see a Mr Karim I think that it said something about Latin."

"Tea is your roommate so that means that you both have Latin." Raven said.

Bloom and everyone but Tea and Rebecca was stood outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher to let them in as they waited they talked to other pupils in the class. "Come in if you please." Said a voice from through the door.

The class piled through the door into the room the room was a cream colour with large windows at the back of it with a large desk at the front of it. The desks for the pupils where dotted around the room holding different amount of seats, cupboard covered the wall from top to bottom. There was also some what looked like drawing around the room that were in black paint.

Everyone found a seat Bloom and the rest found a table to sit on that could hold them all. Bloom looked at the shapes that were around the room and could not take her eyes off of them. Raven did the same and found out that she could read them 'Imperial Runic.' Raven said in her mind

"Hello everyone I am Mr Crocketts and today you will learn about Imperial Runic." He said he was a tall man with grey/blue hair he had worn out skin he had on sunglasses (Indoors. Why?) And he had on a grey suit he also had a small moustache.

"Ok so can anyone tell me what the people that used the Imperial Runic were called?" He asked looking around the room.

Raven put up her hand and Mr Crocketts pointed at her "They were used by the Egyptian priestess and priestesses and was used by The High Clerics that legend said used to look after The Jade of Hope right." Raven said looking at the older man.

"Yes that is right."

"Sir weren't they as well used as a way of healing the sick as well?" Yugi said

"Yes that is right as well." The teacher said

"Nerd." Said one of the boy at the back of the room he was taller than Duke and Drago by a few inches. He had wild dirty blond hair that almost covered one of his eyes, which were honey brown.

He was sat at the back of the room next to one of his friend that was around the same height as him but with a bit more tanned skin and brown hair that went up into a point at the front of his head. The first boy had on light jeans and a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a blue circle on in, his friend had on a black muscle shirt with white letters on it and light blue jeans.

"Ok class I have something that I need to do for about 10 minutes so while I am gone try and work out any of the signs that have been painted on the walls." He said as he left the class room. Raven smiled. "Oh hey you two…"Raven called.

10 Minutes later.

Mr Crocketts walked back into a very quiet room everyone was in their seats and a few looked pale. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on the two bots at the back of the room the blond one had what looked like a black eye coming and a bloody nose and the same could be said for his friend only without the bloody nose.

There was a bit of bloody paper on the table and their hair was a mess 'Boy are all the same you leave the room and they fight each other. Well I'm not sending them to the nurse probably did to leave the classroom.'

Ok that the end for now. See you soon thank to all of you that have been reading.

Raven


	17. One of them is called MUU

Hey so I am back and thank you to all of you that have read the story and sent me your reviews they are greatly appreciated. I do NOT own Yugioh or any of its brands.

As the teacher sat down he looked around the room, "Ok so can anyone tell me what the signs say, Raven seeing as you know a lot about them why don't you try and say them." The teacher said looking at the purple haired girl. "Umm… there is." Raven said looking around at the signs "Water, Light, Dark, Earth and arrow." She said as she pointed at each of them as she called them out.

"Good well everyone if you go to a cupboard in there will be a text book get one out then I will hand out your time table, sit down and I will tell you what to do after that."

There was the sound of people walking around to go to the cupboards and the normal chat of people. "Hey I wonder why Mr C has not sent them to the nurse's office." Drago asked the others

"I think that he thinks that they did it to each other so they could miss class and not that Raven well, did that to them." Yami said looking at Raven as everyone on the table got up to get out the books from the cupboard.

"Well they did have it coming." Raven said trying to defend herself

"Yeah and I think that they got the message loud and clear. I don't think that they will be calling anyone nerd again." Drago said

"And even if they did I can promise that it will be in a higher pitch." Raven said with a smirk on her face. "Raven anything that they will say for the next 24 hours will be high pitch, after where you punched." Bloom said laughing at the images of the twos shocked faces of the boy after that one punch and how it when all downhill from there.

After getting their books they all sat back down into their seats for the rest of the class to continue as they sat they all silently laughed under their breath. "Ok class now we are going to learn from where the Imperial Runic…" The teacher started to say as he passed out everyone's time table.

After Class

"So what do we have next?" Bloom asked as they left the classroom and entered into the long corridor. "Maths, PE and Free time." Raven said looking at her time table as she felt someone looking at her she turned around to a few people looking at her before looking away. "Ok why are people looking at me weirdly?" Raven said

"I might have to do with the fact that you just beat up two guys." Bloom said

"Yeah…what are their names anyway?" Yugi said looking at the others.

"I don't know." Duke said as they walked to maths on their way they bumped into Tea and Rebecca. "Hey, guys how was History?" Tea said "Oh it was fine we learnt that Imperial Runic was used by priestess and that Raven could beat up 2 guys in less than 10 minutes." Drago said in a board tone with a smirk on his face

"Raven you should not beat up people you should try and make friends." Tea said in a scolding tone. "Who was it anyway?"

"I do not know BUT I am going to call them BJ and MUU." Raven said

"Why?" Duke said looking at Raven

"BJ, Blond Jackass and MUU, Messed Up Unicorn." Raven said and everyone but Tea and Rebecca laughed.

Ok thanks again for reading

Raven


	18. Maths

Hey I am back sorry about the last chapter but I am coming down with the flu so I am not all here (But I never was to begin with) Thank to all of you that have read up to now. I do not own Yugioh.

Maths

"Hello my name is Mr Mahad." Said a man with a deep voice he was around 6 foot tall with long brown hair that reached to the bottom of his neck. He had grey/purple coloured eyes and tanned skin from the sun, he wore a white shirt and black trousers with black shoes, and he looked in his early thirties. Again the class room was of the same design as the one before. But this time Tea and Rebecca was in this class so Duke and Tea went to go sit a smaller table that only held 2 people.

"Class today I would just like you to use the text books in front of you and write the answer to the questions in the books on the pieces of paper that is on your table try page 399 to 401." He said as he looked around the room and sat down on his seat.

"At least I know what is going on in class unlike the last one." Rebecca complained to Bloom "But at least I learnt to say 'Domum mean in vesicae infectio pizza pulli scriptor.' I love to eat a pizza with chicken on." Rebecca said

"Sorry Rebecca but what you said was 'My home is in a chicken's bladder infection pizza" Bloom said

"Well I know who to go to if I get stuck on homework." Rebecca said as she started to work out one of the problems in the book. "Hey I would be happy to help you out if you get suck." Bloom said in a sisterly voice

"Thanks or should I say Sus aurem pulmet." Rebecca said looking at Bloom "Let me guess that was wrong and somehow it in voles food." Bloom nodded her head Rebecca raised her hand in front of Blooms face "I don't want to know." She said as she continued to work out the problem in the book.

Break

The gang were sat down in the shaded bit just behind the main school building by the west wing. Where it was covered from the sun with a three benches in a small circle Yami was sat next to Bloom and Yugi on one another was Raven, Drago and Rebecca on the other was Tea and Duke. "So did anyone get the maths?" Bloom asked the rest.

"No not really but…" Yami started to say to her

"Oh I got it, it was easy." Duke boasted to Bloom trying to show off by sending her a boyish smirk "Maybe I should give you a lesson on it." Rebecca turned to the rest and made a gaging noise so that only Raven and Drago could hear her. Yami at this point was a bit angry 'what the hell is wrong with me why am I so angry for?' Yami said to himself.

Drago turned to Raven a saw something on her face. "Hey Raven there is something on your face on you cheek." Drago said and the rest turned to look at Raven. Raven lifted up her hair that normal hides her eye on her cheek was a golden almost paint on her cheek it looked like two boomerang shapes about an inch below her eye and each other, they were just a bit off of the middle of the cheek with a small half-moon under them.

"Oh these marks were given to me by my family it the…" Raven began to say but was stopped by Yugi "They are the marks of the Omega wolf it means loner/pack life and healer and The spirit dark moon." Yugi said smiling "The spirit dark moon means power of Dark and Time."

"Why do you have them?" Bloom asked

"They show people where you stand and what you are like. So if you were say like my friend Ryou he was shy, trusted few and was very skittish as well as kind so he was given the mark of The doe streak. Because of the way he acted toward people. But his brother Bakura was strong and brave and acted like a leader so was given The alpha wolf."

"So yours means what." Duke asked

"It means that I am a loner or I can work with other people but I do not take dormancies in working and that I am always changing as well as free spirited." Raven said with a grin. "Well I think that's it for today's lesson on my weird marks." She said as she stood up "We had better get going in about 3…2…1….and." Raven said as she lifted up her finger and pointed to the sky just as the bell started to ring aloud telling people that it was time for the next lesson.

Ok that's it for now see you later thank a lot

Raven


	19. Running past the boys

Hey I am back sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this to you but at the minute I am also so writing another story anyway thank you to all of you that have read up to now. In this chapter again it will be slow but important to the story and is focussed on Bloom and Raven.

PE

The sun was harsh against the bare skin that was hidden by the t-shirts. The students stood outside it the het in light grey shorts and plain white t-shirts the field where they stood was at the back of the school it was covered in sand with a few trees around the inside of it.

"Welcome to PE" Came a loud icy voice that belonged to a tall man that was around 6foot tall his eyes were as cold as his voice his hair was a deep brown colour that covered his forehead and the tops of his eyes, he like most over teacher was tanned but only a light one.

"My name is Seth; first I am not your friend and will not act all nice to you if you kiss ass me. Second call me nothing but Mr Kaiba. Ok now today you will be doing the track, anyone that does not pull 100% will be made to do it again I do not take frailer you either you do it right the first time or you do it until you can." He said looking at everyone in a cold stare as almost daring anyone to not put in 100%.

Bloom looked at Raven before saying in a whisper "Well I will be running as fast as I."

"Same here but, I am unsure, if I should be running the track or running away from Mr Kaiba." Raven said back before they both laughed to them self's. Yami, Yugi and Drago were stood behind with the smallest out of them (Yugi) trying to jump to see passed the many people that were stood in front of him. "Hey want to have a bet to see who is faster out of us boys?" Drago asked the others two.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Said Yami

"Oh no way I am lucky if I out run Percy let alone you two."

"Percy?" Drago asked

"A dog that lives at the end of our street that used to chase me all the way home sometimes." Yugi explained to Drago

"Yugi the dog was a Chihuahua." Yami said as Drago tried not to laugh. "It was a very big Chihuahua." Yugi said under his breath

"Hey don't leave me out of the bet seeing as I am a boy as well." Duke said to them.

"What about us?" Bloom said to the others as she and Raven had overheard what they were planning "Sorry but you would be slow so we know that you would not even come close to us." Drago said to them the girls were about to say something about that until there was a shout.

"Ok EVERY BODY GO TO THE TRACK the boys will go first and the girls a few seconds after them so that we don't have a pile up." Said Mr Kaiba as everyone made their way to the track the (main) boys where the first ones to the starting line with all the girls at the sides of the track. There were 2 boys in each lane with Yami at the far end next to BJ then Drago, Yugi and Duke at the end with other boys behind them in the same lane. Duke looked at a few girls before flashing a smile at them causing a few to almost fall over as Mr Kaiba shouted " OK…3,2…1…GO!" All of the boys ran as fast as they could with Yami leading the pack with Drago not to far behind him where as poor Yugi was unable to keep up and was at the back as the boys ran all the girls went up to the starting to the line.

"GO" Shouted Mr Kaiba as the girls ran as fast as they could even with the 5 seconds head start Bloom and Raven was able to catch up with Yugi and a few other boys that were at the back end of the rest "Hey Yugi" Bloom said as she passed him.

Leaving a very tried and shocked boy behind her.

"Hey Yugi how's it goin?" Raven said as she too passed the boy to catch up with Bloom but no before shouting "Yugi pretend that there is a very big Chihuahua behind you and you will be fine."

Soon Bloom and Raven were in 5th and 6th place just behind BJ, Yami and the rest "Hey Raven want to make the boys think again about not letting us join the bet."

"Wait you mean put them in their place by betting them and hurting their egos." Raven said in fake shock before smirking and saying "Bloom if you weren't going to do it, I was." But then the sight of some similar golden locks caught Raven's eye "But wait just one minute." She said as she ran up to the owner of hair "Well nice to see you I am surprised that you can still run after well you knew."

"What the…" The boy started to say

"What's with the dumb face or is that your normal face because that would answerer a lot." Raven said before running passed him to join up with Bloom just behind Yami, Duke and Drago. Then Bloom gave a sign that said to Raven to make a move as they rounded the last corner of the track. The girls were tired as they ran as fast as they could as they ran Bloom touched Ravens arm sending a shooting pain to Ravens head but she kept running passing the boys.

"I am going to win Raven so give up." Bloom said as they pushed it as fast as they could when Ravens head felt light she knew what that meant she tried to keep the pain from taking over. Ravens mind was sore and she knew that it was about to start. Then and she went into her own world only to hear voices that said.

"Egypt"

"So, you going?"

Raven heard voices that sounded like Bloom's and Drago's.

"No, yes, maybe I don't know"

"So should I tell the school maybe"

"Oh shut up"

"There's the smile"

"What would you do?"

"I'm the same but you're going to see it soon any way so go see it then make up your mind then"

"So see you after school then at the park then?"

"Yeah see you later Drago"

What was that about Raven said before she was pulled out of her mind.

"Hey Raven."

OK that is it for now and if you are wondering where that last bit came from look back at the third chapter. Thank you see you later.

Raven


	20. new Friends

Hey I am back sorry that has taken so long for me to put up the new chapter but I am have way through writing Silver Dragon (which has a poll open on). So sorry. I do not own Yugioh.

"Raven."

"Raven!"

Raven was sat on the ground looking into the sky as if dead as Bloom walked over to her as she shook Raven trying to wake her up from her daze. As Bloom was about give up on trying to wake up her friend the purple haired girl seemed to wake up out of her daze and come back to reality. Before her eyes returned back to a healthy glow about them "Oh Hey Bloom you ok?" She asked as if nothing had happened

"Are you ok Raven you seemed to go a bit well off." The dark haired girl said as she looked at her friend. 'Damn.' The purple haired girl mentally thought "OH yeah I am fine just a bit tired from all the running." Raven said as she stood up to stand next to Bloom while stretching out her poor muscles that were starting to ache. "So who won the race by the way?" Raven asked looking at Bloom

"You did so stop rubbing it in my face if you want to rub it in anyone's face it should be the boy." Bloom said as she looked back at the track, Raven looked at the track to find all of the boys lining up at the starting line "What are they doing?" Raven asked Bloom "Oh well you see Sir said that if they were able to be beat by two little girls than they were not putting in enough work so have to do it again well we sit here and wait for the end of class that should be soon." Bloom said as she sat down and looked into the cloudless sky above

"Wow that that is bad for the boys."

"Yeah their egos must be shot by now." Bloom said as she and Raven laugh at the boys as they ran around again. "But I do feel sorry for poor Yugi to have to do it again." Bloom sad=id as they continued to look on "Oh he will be fine so do not worry." Raven said as Yugi tripped over and landed face first onto the ground "Maybe not." Raven said as Yugi back got up and started to run at the back of the rest.

Lunch Time

"Hey if it's not the queens of the track Bloom and Raven" Said Yami as he walked over to the two girls with his food on a tray. "Yeah you two did great out there." Yugi said as he sat down at the table they were at with his food next to Bloom and Yami the other side with Bloom sat in the middle of there both. "Yugi are you Ok after the fa…" Raven started

"YES, I mean yeah I am." Yugi said as he looked back down at his food in front of him as started to eat the dinner of roast pork with vegetables and gravy. "What are you talking about?" Yami said looking at his brother and Raven

"Oh nothing hey look there's Drago." Bloom said pointing at a lost Drago who was in the middle of the room trying to find them in the room. The room was almost full up and the table that everyone else was on was next to the wall on the far side of the room. "Hey Drago over here." Called Bloom to a lost Drago when he heard her voice he looked over to them and sat down with his food "So how are you two speed demons then?" Drago asked as soon as he sat down next to Raven "Hey guys." Said Tea as she Duke and Rebecca came as well as with their food and sat down next to Drago and Yugi in the spear seats. "Hey you guys ok?" Yami asked when the three had sat down "Yeah boring lesson and how was your lesson Duke said that something happened?" Rebecca asked as she started on her food

"It was Ok and the thing that happened was that Bloom and Raven passed the entire class at running and the boys had a head start." Yugi said as he looked at Rebecca

"Hey you." Everyone in the group looked around to see MUU and BJ standing there with food in hand it was BJ that spoke "Yeah." Said Raven eyeing the two up

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." BJ said

"What?"

"I am sorry." BJ said again before MUU bumped him "I am sorry for calling you guy's nerds." No one was sure what to say until Yugi stood up and walked over to them he was like a mouse going up to two giraffes compared to BJ and MUU "Hey its Ok right guy's?" Yugi asked while giving the rest a puppy dog look that would melt the North Pole in a second. "Yeah its ok I mean when I passed MUU and BJ in PE that was enough for me to forgive you." Raven said as she got up and walked over to them and held out her hand in front of her for them to shake it as she stood next to Yugi she was a little shorter than them. "Sure and nice runnin' out there." Said BJ holding his food in one hand and shaking Raven's hand, Drago saw this and felt something rise in the pit of his stomach but ignored it. "Hey thank and sorry about well you know… but even with that you still were able to run great." Raven said "Yeah I never told you my name its Joey, Joey Wheeler." Joey said with a smile "And this is my best bud Tristan Taylor." Joey said

"Hey good to see you again and sorry about the name calling." Tristan said

"Yeah it fine we are friends right?" Yugi said looking at the two taller boys; that at the minuet were in shock that he would even say that to them. "Sure if you want to be." Joey said looking at the smaller boy as Tristan nodded his head as well "So you want to come sit with us?" Yugi said pointing to the table that they were sat at. "Sorry mate but maybe next time we were going to see someone anyway. But hey what are your names?" Joey said

"Oh I'm Yugi the look alike is my brother Yami then Bloom with the black hair then Drago with the navy hair Tea with the brown hair, Rebecca blond and Duke with the black hair and this is Raven." Yugi said in one breath.

"Well it was nice to meet you but we have to go, oh and Raven next time we fight I will not go easy on yea and next time we do lets it be only friendly spare kay?" Joey asked

"Yeah you have one hell of a punch." Tristan said

"Sure." Raven said as they went their own ways

Ok that is it for now thank you to all of you that have read up to now and thank you to all of your reviews hope that you review for this chapter. Sorry for anything spelt wrong.

==Raven==


End file.
